Always Running
by A Lonely Angel 6
Summary: The Ninth Doctor's PoV during the events of 'Bad Wolf' and 'Parting of the Ways', with a twist. Rated for language and violence. I know this is overused, but I really am rubbish at summaries, so please read to find out what I'm on about.
1. We're always running

Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, I own nothing. All recognizable lines and characters are not mine. All credit where due. Shame we don't own them though, we (mostly) treat them nicer than the owners do.

Spoilers through Parting of the Ways.

Trigger warning: mentions suicide.

* * *

I can't believe it. I stare unacknowledgingly at the pile of ashes that was my Rose Tyler. My pink and yellow human. Gone now. She's gone. _Gone_. I can faintly hear Jack yelling in the background, threatening the droid with his gun, but I tune it out numbly. She's _gone._ She was my light, and without her I'm plunged into darkness. She was all that was good. She gave me strength, hope, life, mercy. Mercy. They would have none. Those who killed her. They would have none. I will show them the fury of the Oncoming Storm. I would make it so they'd live forever, but would beg every second for death. They would regret every second that they had crossed me. That it is their fault she is d-dead.

"S-she's gone." I whispered "She's really gone, the woman I-I-" I couldn't say it, not out loud, not to _them._ I bent my head closer and whispered to the ashes,

"I love you." Three little words that mean so much. Would've meant so much more if she loved me back. Maybe she did. I would never know. Never.

* * *

I'm dreaming, I must be dreaming. I _have _to be dreaming, 'cause if I'm not, then she's really, d-dead. And she can't be, all that life, you _can't _just snuff it out with one shot, you just _can't_! I barely feel the guard grab my arm and tell me I'm under arrest. I followed him numbly. I didn't answer any of the questions that dimly penetrated the hazy gray that was my mind. I just followed the orders. I was then pushed into a cell. I didn't listen to the guard telling us our fate, I already knew mine, break out, destroy all who had a part in this, saving the world one last time, then kill myself, properly. There would be no coming back, but if Rose Tyler wasn't in the universe, I didn't want to. If this was a dream, I'd just wake up in my bed, and go check on her. Suddenly a thought crossed my mind, '_Jackie.' _I'd have to tell her, she deserved to know, that her daughter was d-dead, that it was my fault. I'd take any punishment she wanted to give out, I deserved it. I wanted to be like Rose, dead, I wanted to lie cold in the ground like she should've, she deserved a proper burial, not just having her ashes left on a cold concrete floor. She deserved more, she was-she was-. I realized that the guard had stopped talking.

"Now." I said, and Jack knocked out the guard and kicked the door open. I grabbed the gun, and my sonic off the table, and we ran, they ran towards the command center. I ran there too, but I also ran away, away from my thoughts, away from the pile of Rose's ashes in my mind, away from the images, even though I deserved to be tormented by thoughts of Her, I ran, because that's what I do. First time I met her, I grabbed her hand and said one word, just one, I said "Run", and we never stopped. Now here we are running agai–. Not we, _me_, _I'm_ running, alone now, I'm running from the past, always running. I'll stop soon, though. I getting so, very, very tired.

* * *

Once we arrived, I broke, I felt what little self control I had held on to slip away. I shoved the big gun in the Controller's face.

"Who is in charge of the games?" I yelled fury blazing in my eyes. She muttered something about solar flares. "Who killed Rose Tyler? Answer me! Who killed her? Who killed my- I broke off. "Rose. Who? Who murdered my Rose? Answer me damn you!"

"She can't respond my Thief_**.**_" There was a strange girl with hair the same color as, my TARDIS? No, it can't be her, it just not possible!

"You can't be!" I said "It's not–"

"Not what, possible? It is my Thief. I am," She replied with a laugh, then she grew more serious. "My Wolf, where is she?"

"What do you mean? Who is "your wolf"? I don't understand!"

"Your Rose, she's my Wolf, or she will be, where is she?" She replied

"She's d-dead, my Rose is dead." I said, the truth in that statement finally beginning to hit me. "She's dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, not gone, dead, never coming back, dead, dead. She's dead!" I looked up at her with haunted eyes. "She's dead, my beautiful, sweet, kind, loving, Rose. Gone. Not a dream after all. Rassalion, I wanted it to be a dream, but it's not is it? She's really gone, and I never got to tell her I-I loved her!" I started crying as she grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"It's going to be alright," She crooned "Everything's going to be fine_**.**_"

"No, nothing's going to be fine!" I yelled "Never gonna be fine again, 'cause she's gone, my perfect Rose is gone."

"No she's not, she's fine_**.**_" She said comfortingly, then she looked at the board "Bugger!" She yelled in frustration and anger. Then realization hit her. "No, no, oh Rassalion please no! Please, please, please_**.**_" She whimpered. "It's not supposed to be this way!" She yelled "Why, why do you take everything from my Thief? Why, damn you, answer me! Why? Everyone we've loved is lost now, why don't you just kill us? No, that would be _kind_, and you don't do _kind_." She screamed at the ceiling.

"It's not supposed to be this way?"

"No she's supposed to become my Wolf_**.**_ My Wolf, my poor, brave girl_**.**_Gone_**.**_" She cried, and started weeping. I wrapped my arms around her in a hug. Playing the protector, as I always did. 'And look at how you did.' A little voice in the back of my head said. 'You lost everyone, because you weren't brave enough to said that you needed them. You filthy, little, coward! You probably don't even have the balls to finish this do you?' I felt a wetness on my face and realized that I was crying again.

"Doctor," Jack said. "Not to intrude or anything, but we've got an incoming message."

I wiped my eyes and walked over to him. "From whom?"

The screen popped up, Daleks ships, enough to carry about half a million of them. "No, no, why, why do they always survive, when I lose everything!" I was babbling now but I didn't care. "Everyone, my family, friends, loves, I'm the last of my kind!" I directed the last bit at the ceiling "And you don't think that's enough, do you? No, I lose everyone and everything and they're still out there, alive. At least I can fight them, they don't want to feel the sunshine, I can kill them." I felt my sorrow and regret turning into anger and a thirst for vengeance. "I can revenge her." I whispered.

"We will speak with the Doc-tor." One of the Daleks said.

"What do you want from me?" That line was directed as much to whatever power was listening as it was to the Daleks.

"We have your associate."

"But. . . that's not possible." I breathed. Then Rose came onscreen.

"My Wolf!" My TARDIS yelled in joy.

"No, it's a trick." I said. She's dead, she couldn't be back. "You're dead!" I yelled at the screen.

"I'm not a trick, Doctor." Rose said. God, it even sounded like her.

"Prove it, prove you're not a trap! Please." I whispered in desperation.

"The first thing you said to me, we were in a shop, and you grabbed my hand and said one word, just one. You grabbed my hand, and you whispered, 'run'." She replied.

* * *

Social interaction will cease." The Dalek said. Come to us or your associate will be exterminated."

"No." I said, they didn't get to make ultimatums, not any more. Not after Gallafrey.

**"Explain yourself"**

"I said no"

** "What is the meaning of this negative?"**

In any other situation this would have been funny. "It means no."

** "But she will be destroyed!"**

I stood and shouted. "No! Because this is what I'm going to do," I continued, "I'm gonna rescue her. I'm gonna save Rose Tyler from the middle of the Dalek fleet. Then I'm gonna save the Earth. Then, just to finish you off, I'm gonna wipe every, last, _stinkin_' Dalek outta the sky!"

** "But you have no weapons, no defenses, no _plan_!"**

"Yeah, and doesn't that just scare you to death?" I faintly remembered a similar question was directed at one of the characters from Roses favorite TV show, Ronda the Immortal Waitress, or something like that. I redirected my attention on her, the one who deserved it. "Rose?"

"Yes, Doctor?" Her voice was so beautiful, I never thought I'd hear it again, and it was beautiful, _she_ was beautiful. My perfect Rose, my precious pink-and-yellow human.

"I'm coming to get you." I promised. Then I closed the communications. "Alright, Jack, TARDIS- what's your name anyway?"

"Nine Hundred years, and he finally asks! I'm Tara, Tara Anne Rayven Demeter Iris Smith."

"Alright Tara, come on!" Once we were inside I realized something. "Tara, can we fly with you here? Or so you need to... I don't know... disappear or something?"

"I'll be fine, my Thief. Now we should go, come on!"

* * *

We materialized around Rose and a Dalek. I didn't see the fate of the Dalek, I was too busy seeing if Rose was alright. "Rose!" I yelled happily, the I ran over and grabbed her up into a hug. "We all thought you were dead! How are you alive?" I asked more seriously. "The disintegration beam should've killed you."

"We have bigger problems right now Doc!" Jack called. "We're kinda surrounded by Daleks at the moment." the he ran over and hugged Rose. "I'm so glad you're alive." He told her. "How are you alive though?"

"I'll tell you later." Rose said in a more professional tone then I was used to. "Right now we're surrounded by Daleks that shouldn't exist." I must've looked worried because she smiled at me and said softly. "I'm fine Doctor. I'll tell you both-" Then she noticed Tara "Who is she?" Rose asked.

"My Wolf!" Tara cried."You're alive!" Then she frowned. "But, that doesn't make sense! Can I speak with you alone?" She asked.

"Sure." Rose replied. Then they stepped into the other room. Jack immediately ran to the door which had appeared as soon as the girls had left, and put his ear on it.

"Damn." He swore softly "Can't hear anything, Doc." He stepped away and pointed at the door. "You try, you're always bragging about your "superior biology"."

"Alright." I said and knelt with my ear to the door. Nothing. "I can't hear anything either."

"Damn, I guess we should just wait for them, then."

"Yes, we should."

* * *

**AN: **Should I expand this into a re-write of season two? Virtual cookies to anyone who guesses what's up with Rose. I told myself I wouldn't do this, but please review! Reviews are as good as bananas to writers! If you catch any errors please review and let me know, I proofread this myself, and, though I enjoy it, I'm not the best proofreader, so please, let me know if there are any errors.


	2. From Something We Can't Escape

Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC.

Spoilers through "Parting of the Ways"

**AN:** Thank you so much anonymous reviewer! I agree Tara should probably have a better name, but I picked hers for the initials. So, hope you like this chapter!

When Rose and Tara came back, I held out my arm, signaling that they should stay inside for now. I'm still worried about Rose, but I have to focus on the Daleks. Daleks, daleks, do not kiss Rose, daleks, focus on the- oh screw it! I ran over and swept Rose up in a bear hug, like I did when she said 'Raxacoricofallapatorius' correctly for the first time. "I almost lost you, Rose, my Rose, Rose, Rose Rose." I murmured into her hair. "I nearly lost you." I put her down. "Do **not** scare me like that again, understand? Don't. Ever. Again. Oh, Rose." I hugged her again. Oh, Rassalion, what am I doing? This is not me. I do not get weepy over stupid apes, and I especially don't fall in love with one. I might as well settle down and go domestic! Suddenly, visions of what domestic with Rose would be like flew through my head.

* * *

"_Doctor, I'm pregnant..." _

"_Two hearts, but one baby..." _

"_I love you..." _

"_My Rose." "Always yours..." _

"_Jenny, it's time for bed..." _

"_Mom, dad's teaching me to fly the TARDIS!" _

"_What happened?" _

"_Time Lords have this way of cheatin' death..." _

"_My daughter, I'm a dad!" _

"_What should we call her?" _

"_Jennifer Meghan Tyler, get down here now!" _

"_It's time Rose." "I know Doctor." _

"_Goodbye, and remember, I love you." "I love you too sweetie, goodbye."_

"_It was beautiful while it lasted." "What are you talking about? Don't you dare step out that door!" "Doctor? Doctor? I love you..."_

"_You're mine! Mine!" "Shh. I'm yours, shh..."_

"_You were gone! I was alone...All alone..." "I'm here sweetie. I'm here..."_

* * *

"Doctor?" A worried voice cut through my fantasies.

"Yeah?"

"We should probably go see what the Daleks want now."

"... Yeah, we should." I let her go. "What're you lot standin' about for? Daleks have the answers, let's go meet the neighbors!"

-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-D W

I told them to stay back for a moment and stepped out.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" The daleks called. Their blasts bouncing uselessly off of my TARDIS' shields.

"Is that all you got?" I called mockingly. Then I turned to face the TARDIS. "You can come out now!"

"I came out years ago." Jack replied.

"Huh?" I asked. Jack and Rose laughed. "What? What's so funny?" They kept laughing. "What?"

"Nothing." Jack chuckled "You're just so damn cute when you're clueless!"

"Social interaction shall cease!"

"Oh, all right! I have questions anyway. How did you survive the Time War?"

"Through me."

* * *

**AN:** I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I have a condition which is known as "real life". Symptoms include; not enough writing time, school/job getting in the way of all free time, and it may lead to writer's block. Which, in my case, it has. So, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I just wanted to get something out there. Hopefully this'll help my writer's block. So, please review! Reviews are like banana-flavored jelly babies! No beta, so all mistakes are mine, all mine! MUH-HA-HA-oh, wait, mistakes are bad. Here *pushes them at you***** you can have them! :) I will, hopefully, have another chapter up soon. Oh, and I love clueless Doctor, don't you?


End file.
